Je t'aime, toi non plus
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Song fic avec Pov de Nobu et de Hachi...


Titre: Je t'aime, toi non plus  
Auteur: Kim Shizumi, auteur sans succès (mais un jour …)  
Genre: Song fic, Pov de Nana et Nobu  
Source: Nana  
Couple: Nobu et Nana Komatsu (pas vraiment en couple)  
Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi. Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Maieuh je les veux pour mon anniv…s'il vous plait….tant pis  
Commentaires: Pour meubler la partie Nana in french ^^ Non j'avais envie de l'écrire. Bon la chanson c'est du Britney Spirce, mais même si je l'aime pas, j'aime bien cette chanson. C'est comme une explication entre Nobu et Hachi. Genre ils regardent par la fenêtre de leur appart respectif et pense l'un a l'autre. Trop kawaiii

**Je t'aime, toi non plus **

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me ?_

(Nobu) Malgré ton future mariage, je t'aime encore. Regarde moi. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi aussi, mais je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Je me souviens encore de ce jour où on est rentré en se tenant la main. Prend la de nouveau, n'ai pas peur. J'ai l'impression d'être un étranger pour toi, pourtant je croyais que notre amour était plus fort. Tu m'avais dit que tu avais tourné la page avec lui…je t'ai cru et je te crois encore. Tu n'est pas fautive. Mais comment je peux continuer sans toi ? Et toi, il te convient ton futur mari ? Dit moi comment faire…

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, It's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Chaque fois que j'ai essayé de t'oublier, de nouveau aimer, je repense à toi. Pourquoi tu m'obsèdes tellement ? J'ai tout loupé déjà deux fois. J'ai besoin de toi. Ton image me hante toutes les nuits, dans mes rêves. Faut me sortir de là ou je ne sais plus ce que je vais faire. J'ai la sensation de tomber dans le néant sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi…

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What I have done ?  
You seem to move easy_

Je suis bien lâche. Tu hantes mon esprit, mais je n'arrive pas à te voir. Les feux d'artifices…Je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'ouvrir la porte. Et si je l'avais fait, qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait ? Je ne sais pas, je me sens pleutre. Tu m'obsèdes tellement que parfois j'ai le sentiment que tu es là. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Tu souris, tu as l'air heureuse avec lui. Tu t'en ais bien remis. Je t'aime encore, mais peut être que tu ne m'aimes plus ?

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, It's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

(Hachi) Je deviens mélancolique dans cet appartement, toute seule. Chaque fois que je me perds dans mes pensées, c'est à toi que je pense. Pourquoi ? Quand j'y songe, mes meilleurs moments, c'est avec toi que je les eu. Ces sentiments seront toujours gravé dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur. Car si je perds la mémoire, mon cœur s'en souviendra. Je suis partagée entre lui et toi. C'est avec lui que je me marie, mais je ne t'oublie pas. Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi. De ta douceur pour apaiser sa brutalité.

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_

Tu sais, je t'aimais vraiment, mais quand j'ai su ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'ai paniquée. Pardonne moi, je t'en supplie. Je savais qu'il n'était pas de toi et ça m'a affolé. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais trop peur de te le dire. J'ai gâché notre amour. Ce soir décisif, je n'ai pas pu te dire ce que tu voulais. Mes excuses étaient bien insignifiantes, pardon. Je t'ai fais de la peine, je le sais, mais je ne voulais pas. Si on me donnait une deuxième chance, un nouveau choix, alors je te dirais. Mais je vais me marier…

_At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away_

Ton visage qui me suit, ton sourire si chaleureux, ta main chaude, ton visage bienveillant…tant de choses qui me hante chaque nuit. Et chaque nuit je souhaite que ça cesse. Ça me tourmente l'âme. Et toi, est-ce que tu es en paix ? C'est tout ce que je te souhaite. Sois heureux et peut être que alors je serai sereine. Mes sentiments resteront, mais tu cesseras de m'obséder. Je t'aime encore, mais toi peut être que tu ne m'aimes plus ?

**Owari**

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Vous trouvez ca comment ? Review pleaseuh. Ça me motive. Je suis partisane que Nana (Hachi) se remette avec Nobu ! Qui pense comme moi ? Et puis que Shin soit plus heureux parce que je le vois pas souvent sourire vraiment. Ah, je l'adore mon Shininounet. Shin-ichi Okazaki, tu es le meilleur, soit heureux !


End file.
